7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Summer B Character Animals
'Team Summer B' 'Arashi Aota' *'Dolphin' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dolphin) :: Arashi as dolphin: water animal, friendly, cares for his friends, always trusting and helping everyone. :::: Always keep on smiling! :::: Arashi x Hana :::: Let Me Protect You :::: Take it easy! *'Landseer Dog' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Landseer_%28dog%29) :: Water-loving dog breed. Serious, dependable, friendly and loving, while at the same time ready to seriously hurt or even kill anybody who threatens his loved ones (Hana). He was turning a bit feral around the time he met Aramaki and reminded one of a suspicious, unfriendly dog who's become lost and is desperately searching for his owner (Hana, again) without being able to trust strangers. His fear of bugs also resembles some of the quirks some dogs can have (fear of thunder, fear of rhinoceros beetles) 'Saotome Botan' *'Red Fox' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_fox) :: Foxes are said to be clever, wise, cautious, elegant and able hunters, adaptable to any area and situation, social animals forming little families and protecting them just like Botan does with her group. :::: Always watching out for everyone :::: Mommy Botan! *'Black panther' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_panther) :: Mysterious, mature and intelligent, beautiful and graceful, brave and powerful animal. :::: Whoever hurts my kids, will pay for it!! :::: Carefully assess the situation before acting :::: Taking A Break For Once In A While :::: Little Detective *'Cougar' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cougar) :: The Black panther's attributes also apply to the cougar. What's more, it matches the little inside joke Matsuri made in Vol.17, Chapter 87 of the series ("Sindbad of the Beach"). Back then, the young girl was referring to Botan often teasing the boys: A woman who targets younger men as sex partners is also called a "cougar". :::: Risking Everything To Protect My Kids! :::: Dreaming About The Future :::: Watching A New World :::: Child Of This World :::: My Children: Exploring The New World :::: Learn To Live In This World, My Baby! :::: Busy Mothers Also Deserve A Break :::: Semimaru, if you say just ONE more word... :::: Rrrr! ENOUGH!!! :::: When Will Mommy Be Back..? :::: Where Are You, Mommy..? :::: Watching Both Friend And Foe Carefully :::: Graceful Hunter 'Semimaru Asai' *'Grasshopper' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grasshopper) :: The Ant and The Grasshopper comes mind whenever you Semimaru and Ryou together... Semi-chan's also "jumpy" in every respect. :::: The Most Flashy Guy Out There... :::: ...And Always Following The Latest Trend!! :::: I'm The Ultimate Womanizer!!! (In your head...) :::: How about working properly for once in a while?? :::: Always rising to new heights!! (of idiocy...) :::: I'm da man!! (Yeah right..) :::: What'cha makin' a sour face for, Ryou?? :::: Dance With Me, Baby! :::: I'll be a good boy... *'Dog (a small, energetic breed)' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dog) :: He's a decent, good person, with some bad experiences in his past which make him a bit unpredictable. He's goofy and sometimes a bit cruel to Natsu (just like a dog teasing a cat). He pays attention to people and has very sharp instincts (even Ryo noticed that!), but he can go from wise and serious to jester in the blink of an eye, like a dog forgetting what he was up to a moment ago in order to chase its own tail. 'Chimaki Yamori' *'Sloth' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sloth) :: Chimaki goes at his own pace and very inactive during the day, but surprisingly intelligent for one who seems in his own little world most of the time. Pretty much a sloth. :::: Hanging out in style :::: Artists Always Have A Particular Clothing Style :::: An Artist's View On Things :::: Little Chimaki: Sleep Is The Best Medicine After All *'Panda bear' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giant_panda) :: He's so cute, and although he has no energy for mundane tasks he does work super hard when it comes to painting, sculpting etc. Therefore, rather than a sloth, he's more of a bamboo obsessed panda bear. :::: Just relax! *'Orangutan' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orangutan) :: Chimaki might do well as an Orang-Utan, too. ::: Citations from Wikipedia: ::: "Most of the day is spent feeding, resting, and travelling." ::: "Orangutans live a more solitary lifestyle than the other great apes." ::: "Orangutans usually travel alone, but they may travel in small groups in their sub-adult years." ::: "The social structure of the orangutan can be best described as solitary but social." ::: "Orangutans are among the most intelligent primates and use a variety of sophisticated tools, also constructing elaborate sleeping nests each night from branches and foliage. The apes have been extensively studied for their learning abilities. There may even be distinctive cultures within populations." :::: Ape Art 'Matsuri Tendou' *'Squirrel' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Squirrel) :: Just like a squirrel, Matsuri is cute, extremely lively, moves around fast and wants to explore everything at once. She's playful, but is also sensitive, caring and looks out for other people (went out to sea in order to save Botan and the others when they were stuck in insect mush). :::: Beautiful and trendy! :::: Caught You!! :::: Matsuri x Ryou: Taking The Initiative! :::: Tiny but full of energy :::: Semimaru x Matsuri: Oops? :::: (refers to Semimaru's giraffe-patterned shirt in "Strangers") 'Hotaru Kusakuri' *'Harp Seal' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harp_seal) :: Hotaru can't be anything else but a harp seal: tiny, saucer-eyed, extremely cute, you can't help but like her! :::: Looking at the very core of your soul *'Firefly' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Firefly) :: Like her name says she reminds one of fireflies, which light up under the summer sky. She's a star child, dreamy and saucer eyed, reading the fortunes and future of the people around her. Hotaru is much more than a pretty little girl, she's a meiko who senses and sees things most people can't. Just like fireflies appear to be simple bugs, but then they magically light up at night and give people a sense of security by dispersing the darkness (just like fortune telling does, without making everything clear). 'Natsu Iwashimizu' *'Rabbit' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rabbit) :: Just like a rabbit, Natsu is cute, small and an extremely timid creature, but a very hard worker, and one who doesn't like to be left alone (in the face of danger). :::: Who Are You? :::: Ango x Natsu: Clumsy First Love :::: All alone! :::: Hana x Natsu: Let's Both Get Stronger For Those We Love :::: Figure It Out For Yourself!! :::: Still wary, but starting to come out of my shell *'Cat' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cat) :: Natsu is more like a shy cat, who has a hard time connecting with people, and won't easily open up and show her true colors until she becomes comfortable and trusts those around her. She is also intelligent, serious and resourceful and once she overcomes her weaknesses she gets things done. 'Mozunoto Kaname (Mozu)' *'Butcherbird' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Butcherbird) :: Nomen est omen: there's no animal which fits Kaname better, seeing as how many people he killed without hesistation (people he raised himself like his own children, at that!!) :::: Leaving only corpses in my wake :::: Helpless :::: Just Watching *'Raven' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raven) :: Mozu feels a lot more serious, dark and even...mystical. Ravens are very intelligent birds, often associated with death and considered to be messengers of the Gods, linking men to the world beyond. Though ravens are indeed connected to death, but not at the scale of mass-murdering. Return to Character Animals Category:Characters Category:Team Summer B